


Time to tell the Family

by TooManyOTPsToName



Series: All our important things [3]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Friendship/Love, John b and pope will be the best uncles, Love, Pogues (Outer Banks), Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyOTPsToName/pseuds/TooManyOTPsToName
Summary: Now that JJ knows, they decide its time to go and tell everyone around them that they are pregnant, and come up with fun and surprising ways to do it. They decide to tell John B, Pope and Kiara's parents, all at different times.Or: Kie and JJ decide to tell the Pogues she's pregnant, but they're not the only ones with a surprise.
Relationships: Background, JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks), Sarah Cameron & John B. Routledge, Sarah Cameron/John B. Routledge
Series: All our important things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807933
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Time to tell the Family

JJ and Kiara stand there, hugging and whispering ‘I love you’ to each other. JJ is the one to eventually realise where they are and break them apart.

“Hey, maybe we should go see John B and Sarah, I’m sure they’re very confused.” He chuckles. 

“Actually, don’t be mad, but Sarah already knows and took John B out for an hour so that we’d have our privacy while I told you.” JJ smiles, leaning down to press a kiss to his wife’s cheek, before smirking and picking her up, bridal style. 

“Well then, let’s go into the Chateau and hang out until they get back.” He carries Kie into the Chateau and sets her down onto pull out couch. 

After reassuring Kie that JJ wasn’t planning on the two of them doing anything except hanging out on the couch, they end up cuddling on the couch, discussing their plans to tell their friends. 

“Are you sure it’s okay that we tell John B and Pope so quickly after I told you?”

“Kie, babe. If you think I’m going to be able to keep this a secret for more than 5 minutes, you have way too much faith in me. It’s completely fine. It does suck that we have to tell Pope over FaceTime, but we’ll go hang out with him after we’re finished in The Outer Banks and can properly celebrate with him. And it's better if we tell him when we tell John B, because he's a blabber mouth and Pope will be understandably upset if he finds out he's the very last person to know.” Kie hums in agreement, before bolting upright from her head’s position on JJ’s lap. 

“Remind me, while we’re on FaceTime with Pope that we need to finalise plans so that we can book somewhere to stay and everything.” 

JJ nods and then immediately changes the topic. “Do we want to find out the gender? Or be surprised when they come out?” 

Kiara chuckles and shakes her head amusedly at his one track mind. “I think we should have a big gender reveal. That way we can find a baby name that we love and buy all the clothes. But then, with the next one, we should leave it a surprise. What do you think?” 

JJ is shocked. She wants to have more children with him? “You want to have another child with me? What if I’m a horrible Father? What if I follow in my Dad’s footsteps? What if you see me with this one and decide I'm not the person you love anymore.” 

“JJ. Baby. That’s not possible. You’re going to be an incredible Father. I see that in the way you are with children in the park that we meet, and our friend’s children on the mainland. I’m so excited to have a baby with you. I know for a fact you’ll be an amazing Dad. As for that last part; JJ Maybank, I have loved you since I was 16, and that love grows more and more and deeper and deeper every single day, and there is not a single thing in the universe that could change that. Also, we don't have to worry about me falling out of love with you because you're a bad Dad, because you're goingto be the best Dad ever.” JJ smiles softly, kissing Kie chastely on the lips before they go back to their discussion about a Gender Reveal. 

“Can we have a glitter cannon…?!” 

Meanwhile…

“Sar, why are we at the dock? I wanna go see JJ. And Kie.” John B whines. He and Sarah are walking towards the Ferry Dock on the shore of the Outer Banks, having left the house hastily, for some unknown reason. Sarah had eventually cracked when he asked why they were leaving, neither needing to work or shop that day. 

Sarah had eventually let slip that Kiara and JJ were back at the house and needed some privacy, so in about an hour, they’d be able to go back and say hello to their friends. 

“Just trust me JB. You’re going to be glad we’re here. And then we’ll go home and see our friends, okay?” He pouts, but nods. Stopping Sarah by grabbing her arm and turning her to leave a quick kiss on her lips. They both smile into the kiss but pull apart quickly, hearing a familiar voice.

“Jesus. I’ve been back all of 5 seconds and I’m already third wheeling. What a trip this will be…” 

“POPE?!” John B breaks away from Sarah, who is chuckling at her crazy husband. John B runs at Pope, who has just enough time to drop his bag before John B is launching into him and giving him a massive hug. 

“Hey Buddy. How are you?” 

“Pope. Dude. What the hell are you doing here? We’re not supposed to see you until Thanksgiving on the mainland with JJ and Kie.” Pope nods, before looking past John B to Sarah. 

“Well, I’m not really sure honestly. Your wonderful wife told me that I absolutely have to come back, because JJ and Kie will be here too. Which is weird because I was supposed to see them for a few days soon anyway, but she convinced me to meet them here and surprise the three of you.” 

Pope embraces Sarah, leaving a quick kiss on her cheek in greeting. 

“Hey Pope. I’m so glad you could come so quickly.” Sarah says, leaning into his hug. 

“Either of you wanna tell me why I came?”

“It’s a lost cause Bro, she won’t tell me anything. Just that we had to give Kie and JJ some privacy at the Chateau, and I guess so we could come pick you up, and then we get to go home and see them.” 

Pope nods his head, before picking up his bags from behind him. 

“Okay. Weird but okay. Where did you guys park?” John B points further down the carpark, and the three of them walk to the car. 

Once they’re back on the road, Sarah starts giving them a plan for surprising JJ and Kie, which includes Pope sneaking through what is technically the front door, but never gets used, because inevitably, JJ and Kie will be in the living room most likely. 

After all three are happy with the plan, they start catching up, talking about life and what’s new since the last time they’ve spoken, which is only a few days. 

Eventually, they make it back to the Chateau, and Pope sneaks to the front door, leaving his bags in the car for later. John B is basically bouncing as they make their way towards the Chateau’s back and most used door, having not seen his friends in person in months. 

*** 

“I think we go back and tell Mom and Dad tomorrow; I don’t think I can handle telling anyone else after all four of you in one day.” JJ chuckles lightly, agreeing before pressing a kiss to Kie’s temple and walking over to the kitchen. 

“Would you like a cup of tea while we wait? They’re taking FOREVER.” JJ complains. Kie nods and whispers a ‘yes please’ before sinking further into the couch. 

Suddenly, the two of them hear voices and the sounds of sets of foot steps on the old rickety wood of the Porch. Kie shoots up from her seat and JJ runs back into the living room from the kitchen. 

As soon as John B’s body is through the door, JJ is launching himself at his best friend. “JJ!” They embrace tightly, arms wound around each other, for the first time in months. 

Kie chuckles at her boys, before seeing Sarah walk in behind John B. She runs at Sarah and the two hug tightly, eyes closed as Sarah whispers a ‘hi’ to Kie. Kiara whispers a quiet ‘thank you for today’ back to her, and the two tighten their arms around each other. 

Not noticing the 5th man behind them, Kie and JJ let their friends go, before swapping, JJ hugging Sarah in tight, he'd gotten a lot closer to her over the years, having bonded over both having relatively crappy Fathers. Meanwhile Kie is folded snuggly into John B’s chest, them whispering ‘I missed you’ to each other. 

Eventually, the four of them break their hugs, and Kie takes in a deep breath. “Ok, so before we go any further. I gotta FaceTime Pope into this conversation. We have a surprise and I can’t handle saying it another two times today.”

JJ and Kie feel a hand on each of their backs, before a familiar voice speaks from behind them. 

“Yeah, they’ve got a surprise too.” 

“POPE?!” Kie and JJ scream, both turning to hug Pope together. They end up in a group hug, the five of them together and in person for the first time in months. 

“How are you here?!” Kie speaks first, as they untangle from their group hug.

“Sarah frantically called me and told me I had to be here because you two would be back for a week. So instead of waiting because I knew the two of you were coming to me after here, I came here to meet you!” 

Kie launches herself back into Sarah’s arms, eternally grateful for her best friend. 

“Okay, okay. Kie if we don’t get this out soon I’m going to burst from excitement.” JJ says, unwinding his wife’s arms from his close friends. 

“Oh, yes, of course.” JJ and Kie link hands, before Kie pulls out the ultrasound photo from her back pocket. “Um, Sarah already knows this, but John B, Pope, you’re going to be Uncles!” She says, holding up the ultrasound for the three of them to see.

“What?!” “Are you serious?!” the two twenty-five year old males jump and down, screaming like tween girls. 

“Kie is pregnant!” JJ screams, and the three men jump up and down, hugging in a tight circle. 

“Congratulations, Kie, I cannot wait to meet your little munchkin.” Sarah says a little more controlled, having already had her freak out over FaceTime days earlier, and brings her friend back into a tight hug.

“Kie! This is so amazing. Congratulations!” John B says, the three guys having broken out of their hugs to look at Kiara. 

“Thanks guys, we’re so excited.” 

“Clearly,” Sarah says, grinning at her. 

They end up in another long group hug, celebrating the eventual arrival of the newest member of The Pogues. 

John B and Pope end up crying in happiness for their lifelong friends, JJ crying from the love and support he’s feeling from his family. Kie goes along and wipes the tears from all of their eyes, stopping in front of Sarah, who has tears forming in her eyes, mirroring Kie’s own face, but none running down either of their faces. 

“Would now be a good time to mention the other surprise?” Kie says, holding both of Sarah’s hands in her own. 

“I think so…” JJ says, trailing off.

“We’re going to move back to the Outer Banks, we want our little one to grow up on the OBX, just like we did. We’re coming home.” 

And that’s when Sarah begins bawling, Kie following seconds after her. 

***

After telling their family and celebrating until all hours of the night, the Pogues eventually accidentally fell asleep at the Chateau, Kie and JJ having migrated to JJ’s old room, Sarah and John B in their room, Pope on the pull out couch. 

Eventually though, Kie and JJ slip out, needing to change before lunch with Kie’s parents, so they leave a note that they’ll be back before dinner, and head back to their Motel room. 

***

“Hey Momma Carrera.” JJ say walking through the front door that Kiara’s Mother has open. 

“JJ, how are your friends?” 

“They’re great. Sarah got Pope to come back to surprise us, so the gangs all here!” Kie follows behind JJ as he continues his conversation with her Mother. 

“Oh lovely! You should invite the three of them over for a barbecue before you all leave again!” Her Mother says, and her father makes a sound of agreement. 

“That’d be great! I’m sure they’d love to see you guys.” JJ says, sending a message to their ever active group chat. 

“Lunch is ready, and it’s nice so we’re eating outside, if that’s okay with you two?” Kie’s Father says, kissing Kie on the cheek in greeting, after shaking JJ’s hand. 

“Mhm.” She responds, the four of them making their way outside together. 

The four of them sit and chat about the Pogues and JJ and Kie fill her parents in on Pope’s surprise and they talk about how their friends are doing, as they eat their lunch. 

Eventually, as JJ sets down a cup of tea for his wife and one for his mother-in-law, Kie gives him a pointed look, and he nods, the two of them linking hands. 

“Mom, Dad, we actually have something for you guys. That we forgot to bring with us yesterday, and we want you to open it now.” 

JJ picks up two small light blue boxes from Kie’s handbag, and hand them to each of her parents. 

They look at Kie and JJ quizzically, before pulling the tops off the boxes, to reveal, pink tissue paper. 

They remove the tissue paper and find two copies of the ultrasound pic that JJ and Kie have. 

“Are you..?” Kie’s mother can’t finish the sentence, before she stands up.

“Pregnant?” Her father finishes her sentence. Kie and JJ nod, tears welling up in their eyes. The four share a big group hug, before Kie’s Mother breaks away and brings JJ into a hug, and Kie embraces her Father tightly. 

They exchange hugs, back and forth, before Kie’s Mom pulls her aside, asking for all the details about everything, from hormones and cravings, to morning sickness, while the two men discuss support groups, and Kiara’s Father makes sure that JJ is okay and happy.   
Eventually, after about 45 minutes of floating around and talking in their own little conversation, The Carrera’s ask if Pope, John B and Sarah are available tonight, seeing as there is lots to celebrate. 

“Mom, that would be amazing. I’ll ask them.” Kie says, eyes still brimming with tears, though she’ll forever blame that on hormones, and not that she’s still so excited every time her family and her Pogues get to be together. 

They spend the night laughing, sharing stories about life and celebrating the addition to both Kiara and JJ’s biological family, and the Pogues, who they know will love their child just as much as they do. 

JJ stands up, as Kie, her Mother and Sarah sip on tea, and the guys all on beer, and makes one final announcement for the night. 

“We forgot to say earlier, at least to Kie’s parents, but we are looking for a house on the Outer Banks, because we cannot think of a better place, filled with better people to raise our little one, so, we’re moving back, and we actually have a booking to see a house tomorrow, so hopefully it will be sooner than we think.” Kie’s Mother gasps, and Kie squeezes her hand, before threading her fingers between JJ’s fingers, and squeezing, knowing they are doing the best thing they can for their family. 

The Pogues and Kie’s parents cheers one last time for the night, celebrating the new life they’re bringing into the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I think that's it with this little impromptu series. I've thought about an epilogue, maybe where we see them moved back to the OBX, and with all new dynamics etc, so let me know if that's something you'd want to see... 
> 
> Thank you to Bluedove who inspired this extra part :)


End file.
